<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puppies and Kitties by violentincest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507145">Puppies and Kitties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest'>violentincest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cakeverse, Crack, I'm Sorry, M/M, i don't know what this is, i warned you, it's really ridiculous, read at your own peril</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurent is a cake (Someone whose body, and fluids have different tastes to it), Damen is a fork (someone who can't taste anything, unless they're with a cake)</p>
<p>cakeverse fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puppies and Kitties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not Beta'd, we die like Auguste</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay, so this was shared in the capri Kink's Rising discord and I just had too.</p>
<p>https://twitter.com/alkakureiji/status/1326013778010513408?s=21</p>
<p>If you don't want to click apparently this is a trope from Korea, and also popular in Japan. I didn't want to world build or get deep into it because I don't really know how this trope works. All I know is I read it, and a crackfic popped right into my head.</p>
<p>So, if you don't like crack don't read it.</p>
<p>And if you do read it, I am really very sorry.</p>
<p>Comment below and tell me how stupid this was XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When their Literature Professor told them to pick partners for their next project, Laurent was ecstatic when Damen asked him. They sat on opposite sides of the room, but Laurent had been staring at Damen all year. It didn’t help that he had been dating the head cheerleader Jokaste. They had broken up at least a month ago though, some drama with her being caught with his brother. Maybe now Laurent would have a change.</p>
<p>Damen was ecstatic when Laurent said yes. He had noticed Laurent even when he’d been dating Jokaste. How could you not? He was one of the most gorgeous people that Damen had ever laid eyes on. However, he had never heard of Laurent dating anyone, and he was pretty sure he was straight.</p>
<p>Laurent was also top of the class, with Damen not far behind him. The project would be a breeze, they would both get A’s, and they’d be able to spend time together. What they didn’t account for was that the two of them had very different opinions and views on books. Even in class they tended to get into deep discussions which sometimes sounded like arguments.</p>
<p>Being in Damen’s house, working on the project was no different. A project that they had thought was going to take one or two meetings tops was going to need a lot more. Laurent had arrived two hours ago, and they hadn’t even gotten past the first point. They’d been arguing over it, trying to convince the other to see their side of it the entire time.</p>
<p>Finally Damen sighed when his stomach let out a growl.</p>
<p>“I’m hungry. Can we take a break for lunch? We can get back to this after.”</p>
<p>And maybe by the time they ate Laurent would have changed his mind, or he might.</p>
<p>Laurent nodded.</p>
<p>“Should we order out?” he asked, already pulling out his phone to see what kind of delivery places were near Damen’s house.</p>
<p>Damen shook his head. </p>
<p>“No, I’ll cook something. The fridge is stocked and it won’t take long.”</p>
<p>Damen’s mom always brought food to stock the fridge when she came to visit Damen. She was afraid if she didn't he’d starve, or give himself scurvy from not eating correctly. She had just visited this past weekend and he still had plenty to eat.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you could cook.” Laurent said, falling a bit more for Damen. </p>
<p>Who didn’t want a boyfriend who could take care of you.</p>
<p>Damen shot Laurent a smile. </p>
<p>“It’s not hard.”</p>
<p>Laurent took the novel they were tearing apart down with him. While Damen started cooking, Laurent opened the book. He jotted some notes down on post-its and began to stick them throughout the book.</p>
<p>They were also two different types of readers. Damen had lines highlighted in his books, the spine was cracked, and words were squished in between sentences and in the margins. Laurent’s book looked like it hadn’t even been open, if it weren’t for all of the colorful post-its sticking out of it.</p>
<p>About 15 minutes later a plate was placed in front of Laurent. He closed the book and looked down at it. His eyes opened in shock.</p>
<p>“What is this?”</p>
<p>Damen paused, half way into his seat. “Chicken and broccoli?”</p>
<p>“Is that what this is?” Laurent asked, picking up his fork and poking the chicken for a moment and then moving some of the broccoli around on the plate.</p>
<p>The chicken was white. It was fully cooked, but it didn’t look like it had any seasoning on it at all. The broccoli looked so overcooked that it was falling apart and looked smushed, if that was even possible.</p>
<p>Laurent picked up his knife, and cut a piece of the chicken off. He brought it up to his mouth slowly as if he was afraid of it and tried it. He chewed and chewed and chewed. The chicken definitely didn’t have any seasoning on it, and it was so dry that it gave the Sahara Desert competition. </p>
<p>He swallowed unsure if it would go down. When he didn’t choke, he said a silent prayer. He looked at Damen. Laurent didn’t want to tell Damen how disgusting his food was. After all, he was trying to get Damen interested in him. You couldn't tell a potential boyfriend that this was the worst chicken he had ever eaten.</p>
<p>“Are you trying to poison me?”</p>
<p>Well, that wasn’t much better than asking him if Damen had ever touched a stove before, but it had just come out.</p>
<p>Damen looked at Laurent confused. </p>
<p>“No?” he said, but it came out sounding more like a question. “Is it not good?” </p>
<p>Damen took another bite trying it again. It tasted just like it did everytime. Just how his mom made it also. He didn’t see what was wrong with it.</p>
<p>“It has no flavor. Did you even put seasoning on it at all? I don’t even think you used salt. And it’s drier than my sex life.” Laurent said trying to tell Damen how horrible his cooking was, but also trying to drop a hint that even though it was bad, Laurent still wanted Damen to fuck him.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t taste like anything to me. It just tastes how chicken should.”</p>
<p>They both stared at each other for a moment before realization kicked it.</p>
<p>“You’re a cake.”</p>
<p>“You’re a fork.” </p>
<p>They both said at the same time, and then continued to stare at each other.</p>
<p>“So,” Laurent said, finally breaking the awkward staring contest. “You’ve never...tasted before?”</p>
<p>Damen shook his head. </p>
<p>“No, I’ve never been with a cake before.”</p>
<p>This was it. This was his chance.</p>
<p>“Would you like to?”</p>
<p>Damen looked at Laurent, his pupils dilating for a moment. “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“It’s only fair you try it once isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Damen pushed his chair out and got up. He walked over to Laurent, cupped his cheek, then leaned down and brought their lips together. Laurent kissed him back, and when Damen’s tongue poked out, sliding along his lips, Laurent parted them to let him inside.</p>
<p>Damen groaned as his tongue pressed it’s way in. Laurent tasted...Laurent tasted...wonderful. It was like anything he had ever had before.</p>
<p>His tongue moved around Laurent’s mouth mapping out and tasting every inch of him. When Laurent’s tongue came to brush against his own, Damen let out another moan. He could already feel his cock twitching, already starting to get hard at this new experience. </p>
<p>They made out for a few minutes, the kiss going from soft and slow, exploring, to hurried. Damen wanted more. He wanted to taste every inch of Laurent. He wanted to find out what he’d been missing all of these years.</p>
<p>Damen broke the kiss and dropped to his knees.</p>
<p>“Damen. Wha-What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“I want to blow you. Can I?”</p>
<p>Laurent nodded, surprised that Damen wanted to move this quickly. He had offered though, he was just surprised, but in a good way.</p>
<p>Damen undid Laurents pants, and Laurent lifted his hips so Damen could tug them and his boxer briefs over his hips. Laurent was only semi-hard so Damen took his cock fully into his mouth. He sucked at it, another groan coming out, sending vibrations along Laurent’s skin.</p>
<p>As Laurent slowly hardened in Damen’s mouth, Damen leaned back a little bit. He pulled away to look at Laurent. His cock was as beautiful as he was and tasted even better. Damen grabbed Laurent’s shaft in his hand and leaned down again.</p>
<p>He swirled his tongue over the head of Laurent’s cock, once, twice, then once more before bringing it to the tip and darting it in. This taste was strange. Not as...soft...as before. Damen, having never tasted before didn’t really understand words like sweet, salty, or bitter. He didn’t know how to describe the different sensations. But this was…Damen paused thinking. If he thought of the definitions, the descriptions, he might have to go with salty. Yes, perhaps salty. Damen would have to ask Laurent later.</p>
<p>Laurent’s hands grabbed the sides of the chair, as Damen began sucking on his tip like he would a lollipop. Though Damen had never seen the point in candy before. After all, they were just things that sat in your mouth. But if this is what candy tasted like, then Damen could see why they were popular among cakes.</p>
<p>He glanced up when Laurent groaned, seeing Laurent looking down at him. He kept his brown eyes locked onto Laurent’s blue and began to move his head. Damen took more of him in his mouth each time he bobbed his head down, until his nose was buried in Laurent’s crotch. The scent of Laurent mixed with the taste of him was the most erotic thing. Damen was already addicted to Laurent.</p>
<p>Damen took a moment to savor it, then slide his head back up, his tongue cupping the underside of his shaft as he did so. Laurent had never ever had anyone give his cock the attention that Damen was giving him. It was like Damen was a starving man, and only Laurent’s cock could sate him. It was the best blow job he ever had, and because of this Laurent found himself cumming all too soon.</p>
<p>He managed to get out a small warning before he was spilling down Damen’s throat. Damen swallowed all of Laurent eagerly. The taste was...was... just as good as....as….puppies and kitties. Again, Damen didn’t have the words to describe what he was experiencing, but puppies and kitties were amazing. Cute, adorable, and they made you happy. Laurent was cute, adorable, and made him very very happy. </p>
<p>As Laurent softened in his mouth, Damen continued to suck wanting to get every last drop out of him. When he finally pulled away, Laurent’s hand came to Damen’s cheek. He ran his thumb over Damen’s skin smiling at him.</p>
<p>“That was…”</p>
<p>“Amazing?” Damen asked.</p>
<p>Laurent laughed and nodded. “Yes, amazing.”</p>
<p>As Damen stood up, not caring that his knees were a bit sore from the hard floor, Laurent pulled his underwear and pants back over his hips. They both stared at each other for a moment catching their breaths. Damen leaned in and kissed Laurent again. He kept the kiss quick this time before pulling away. He knew if it got any more aggressive than that, he’d be jumping Laurent again. Damen wouldn’t be able to stay away from him, or keep his hands off of him.</p>
<p>Laurent grabbed his phone from the table.</p>
<p>“I’m still hungry, and I’m not eating that monstrosity.”</p>
<p>Damen agreed with Laurent. After trying what a cake, what Laurent had to offer, Damen could never go back to another fork. He couldn’t expect Laurent to get bland food.</p>
<p>“I’m going to order myself something. Then when I have my energy back, we’re going to go up to your bedroom, and you’re going to see what else I have to offer.”</p>
<p>A huge grin split across Damen’s face. </p>
<p>“Deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>